When Push Comes To Sove
by JanuaryWords
Summary: Yeah, life is good for Kim Crawford. Great family and friends, great grades, great personality and athletic skills. Boys drool. But with great luck comes me immense bad luck. So, she knows those three new kids with that scrawny black kid that were at Falafel Phil's. Why run? Because with big hopes come big secrets, and when both come crashing down the fire won't be small KICK
1. Davenport Family

She thought she was free. She thought while she was practicing her 2nd degree black belt skills on her best friend and possible suspect for possessing her heart, that she was safe from the grasp of science. She was good at it. Extremely good. Good enough that she had been abducted by the government and relocated to another scientist. Away from her father. Away from her friends. Away from danger.

Now, lets take a minute to laugh at the government's failed attempt to protect. This only being one example. How many prodigy 7-year-olds that were taken from their families against their families against their will, and forced to help develop technology that was people constantly insisted were for a greater purpose are put on the news? I mean, she may be 7, but if she could hack into a high-tech security system created by genius japanese scientists at age 3, do you really expect her to believe mind-controlling gadgets that could surf minds and take control of the nerves isolated from certain section of the brain, making it possible to possess a person remotely without the poor soul realizing was good?

"Kim, with this we could help people with their skills. We could show them the way to help them live their lives without having to make the wrong decisions. Now go eat your lollipop in the corner. We'll call you when you're needed again. Don't move."

Kim wasn't particularly heroic or selfless, but she didn't like the idea of people getting hurt or having other people make their choices for them. She's lived enough of that already she believed. Couldn't they just take her pain and let it her pay the fee for the minimum hardship per century. Sure, her life wasn't awful. But it wasn't easy either.

She made it her mission to destroy every device that she deemed evil 'accidentally'. After a year or two of her clumsy 'mistakes', the company fired her and she was deserted on the street.

Soon she was adopted by the Crawford family, and life sailed by without anything more than a few ripples in the water. She blocked out her past, focused on the future, and since she was 7, she was happy.

15-year-old Kim now stands 20 yards and 1 hour away from her past, which was sitting over in a blood red booth laughing nervously, eying their surroundings suspiciously...

Her past was called the Davenport Family.


	2. The Spar

**Hey guys! Me, Jan. Haha. I haven't updated in, like, forever. Mainly 'cause I didn't want to and was lazy... Oh well. My mom is sewing my new pointe shoes... Gaynor Minden... Nice. :) Haha. They're so pretty... Haha. This is my second pair. Only 11 here...**

**School started... Cue sarcastic cheers. No but seriously, I've been waiting for middle school for six years... And a summer... Summer has been awful... Between the evil devil spawns at camp and my boredom and loneliness at home... *sigh* 2 months have never seemed longer... Except maybe the 10 months of school... Or my 48 minutes of French class I suffered through in a stuffy room with 20 other kfailing attempting a French accent while I'm sure the teachef was mentally face-palming... Poor Madam R... I was secretly reading my book through both Orchestra and French... Shhh... O.o **

**If you're still reading this... I'm actually surprised. I see bold and go **

**"Evacuate the building! We have a code read!"**

**So... Consider yourselfs awesome. :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't(How does one believe the word 'don't' is supposed to be 'noontime'? What? Spellcheck...(Watch TOBUSCUS)) own Kickin' It nor Lab Rats... Oh well... Guess who will own what when I take over the world and replace you all with robots, producers! (I mean, what's the difference?)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

_Punch-Duck-HitchKick-he didn't just-Punch-Punch-Roundhouse Kick-that was a high-Punch-roundhouse kick. Maybe just-Duck-Block-Punch-straighten all the way Kim!-Side Butterfly-I could've landed that-Block-Duck-better.-Punch-Snap Kick- Block-Duck-Wow, how cute can-Block-Punch-Roundhouse Kick- one guy be? Those eyes-Punch-HitchKick-Block-just... SPARKLE-Punch-Wow, now you sound like-Block-a teenage girl-Roundhouse-Punch-Wait...-Duck-Snap Kick-Punch-I am one.-Punch- Hitch Kick- Okay, going in...-Punch-Roundhouse-Duck-Block-Punch-Punch-NOW KIM-Duck-Roll-Shoot, my head... His leg is hard...-Spring-Now plant a firm-SnapKick-Yeah, and that's how it's-_

"Not so strong are we now, Kim?"

I scowled. Of course...

I lied panting on the blue foam mats, slowly but steadily molding into my back. My honey-blond hair is sprawledout behind me, golden curls glinting in the dying sun shimmering in through the windows. My face is a rosy color, tinted pink for two apparent reasons.

1. I had just spent a new record of 7 hours training in this dojo and

2. The fact that my long-haired, wide-eyed crush was hovering over me, face a mere maybe 3 centimeters from mine.

Lying on top of me, I am forced to straddle his waist to avoid the unimaginable consequence of him toppling over onto me. Though I'm pretty sure that would've resulted in at least breaking the thick tension captured in the air, so thick a flimsy plastic knife could easily slash it in half(both physically and metaphorically). His long, tan arms pin mine to the moldy blue floor, both arms on their respective sides. Long, shaggy brown hair fall into his eyes, and I could tell he's urged to push his seemingly soft chocolate locks back, but something was holding him back...

His facial expression seems... Conflicted. Like he's debating something in his head... Or out-loud, I don't know, my ears are failing me right now. I'm too busy analyzing the boy in front of me. He appears hesitant, as though he wanted to do or say something, but... Couldn't. He looks like a dog with a chicken bone planted in front of him, but if he reached for it, he would receive cold water poured on him. His nostrils flare in frustration, breathing uneven and faltering. _Inhale..Exhale InhaleExhaleInhale... ExhaleInhaleExhale... Inhale Exhale_ He's panting, warm, strawberry breath fanning my face, tickling me and forcing me to stifle small sneeze. His full, coral-red lips were parted, hinting perfectly straight pearly whites. I scrunched my eyes, bracing myself from the wave of dizziness that washed over me when I fawned over his perfect lips. Mentally face-palming, my eyes flicked up to his eyes, which were searching my face for a reaction. They flickered too my eyes, then my mouth, then my right cheek. Roaming up towards my eyes again, they wandered across my face in a diligent search. Eyes, forehead, nose, eyes, lips, eyes, lips, cheek, eyes, lips, nose, lips, forehead, lips, eyes, lips, nose, lips, eyes. I pondered over the obvious mode of his sight. What? His eyes darkest the slightest when I bit my lip in confusion.

Before I knew what was happening, a seemingly magnetic force pulldusts towards each other. Soon, his lips were just maybe a hair from mine, and I mentally gasped as he tightened his grip on my wrists at which I almost winced as his nails dug into my skin. Glancing into his eyes one last time, my eyes fluttered to a close as we went in for the kill, arms stiffening in anticipation, lips braced for impact...

"Hey-o! Jerry's in the house yo! I just scored a swasome date with a smokin' senorita!"

Instantly, my back slammed against the dark blue lockers, head snapping backwards resulting in a loud _BANG_ which signified my new injury. I almost groaned. Between cheerleading, gymnastic and karate, always have at least five mild and one major. Currently, I'm pretty sure I just recieved a minor concussion...

"Shoot! Since when were these lockers so freakin' HARD?" I groan, wincing as I rub try head. The pain was pounding in my head and I mutter under my breath, cursing the person who decided it was a good idea to put lockers here...

"Woah, Kim! Are you okay?" Jerry ran over to me, and offered his hand to me. Sighing, I accept. Feeling around my scalp, I flinch when I come across the slight bump already forming. Glancing around, searching for Jack, I find him sitting on the trophy shelf, pretending to be reading the inscriptions, discreetly muttering under his breath.

"Oh hey Jack! I didn't see you there! What-what are you doing?" Jerry inquired, eyeing Jack now having a staring contest with a Portugese Spelling Bee Trophey.

"Oh, this? I'm not doing anything. I wasn't doing anything. Definitely nothing I regret..." His voice rose, and as he trailed off, I felt my heart plummet from my chest, and as it descended, I could sense tears threatening to prick my eyes. Playing with my hair, I glared at my feet, poking out from my dark purple sweat-pants, navy blue painted toes wriggling in embarrassment. I mean, how could I even think he would like me? I'm just a dumb, ugly, un-girly, selfish-

"What?" Jerry uttered, confusion evident on his face. Anticipating an awkward silence, I searched for an escape route.

"Well, that's my cue." I ignored Jerry's increasing puzzlement. "I'm gonna go to Phil's after I change. Jerry, Jack?"

They both nodded their passage, and in response, I gave them both a forced smile, before turning on my heel towards the girls locker room. At the doorway, I let ou. My gasp of pain that I had been holding in and clutched my head. Stealing a glance behind me, I caught a guilty Jack and a dancing Jerry.

* * *

"And I told him, You. Aren't. Sane." Jack gasped, trying to hold in his laughter. Jerry didn't try to stifle it though.

"Omigosh, that's swag yo! Hey Kim, do you have any Charles stories?" Jerry requested, a smile dancing on his face.

"Ugh, not really..." I deadpanned, shuffling my feet as we made our way to our booth. Playing with the red material that was falling apart, Jack noticed my sudden change in mood.

"Hey Kim, you okay?" he asked, propping his arm against the booth while turning to face me, concern evident on his face. I sighed inwardly, he was so sweet.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go up and get the falafels. The usual?" I inquired eyeing the pair. I smiled as they nodded enthusiastically. Springing up, I stumbled over to the line stretching past are booth. Standing there, I watched Jack and Jerry curiously as Jerry seemed to be teasing Jack while he defended himself while blushing like crazy. I laughed. He was probably teasing Jack about his crush on Lindsay. At that thought my smile morphed into a sad one. Of course...

"Omigosh! I love your hair!" A voice gushed from behind me. Beaming, I thanked the girl while ordering from Phil.

"Thanks. It's nice to hear that once and a while, ya know? I have like, one girl friend. I usually hang out with boys." I conveyed, fishing bills out from my pocket, chuckling in victory when I found the wad of bills.

"I feel ya girl. Three brothers and maybe 2 fake friends... I desperately need a girl friend."

Grabbing the bags, I pivoted around to face this girl. She seemed nice. I spun around to find myself face-to-face with a girl with beautiful long brown hair cascading down past her shoulders, curling at the ends. Perfect complexion, wide brown eyes, high cheek bones, pink lips coiled into a smile. A face so familiar... Where have I seen this girl? Cheerleading? Karate? School?

_School... Science... Davenport... Bree... BREE?_

Her eyes widened in recognition.

I screamed and dropped the food.

"KIM?" She squealed, shocked. Heads turned in our direction, including Jack and Jerry. As the eyeopen me multiplied, I could feel my cheeks get hot as Bree reached out to touch me. Panicking, I performed what I've been trained to do after 5 years of karate.

I ran.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it took forever. It was rushed. I hbet ballet in between and I still need to do my homework... It will do... For now... Anyways. REVIEW. **


End file.
